The Void
The Void is one of the major realms, the others being the normal realm, heaven, hell, the spirit world and the pantheon of the gods. It's a mysterious environment completely governed not by laws, but by concepts. The Void is one of the most harsh, dangerous yet beautiful places to exist. History ''"I needed to escape from these feelings... I manifested my emotions into reality; my longing, my emptiness. The emptiness that is The Void." '' The God of Emptiness, known as Xias'Zor, had always been a god of longing. He felt an eternal void within himself that he could never fill, no matter how much he tried. Desperate to fill this emptiness, Xias'Zor gained all the love, wealth and power he could, yet remained unsuccessful. Nothing could sate the void within his heart. In a fit of rage and despair, the god lashed out at everything and opened a gigantic rift in reality. It was at that very moment that the god had one last idea. Before the rift closed, Xias'Zor acted out his last attempt at fulfilling the emptiness within his heart. He tried placing the emptiness within his own heart into this rift. The desperate god was unsuccessful, as his void was infinite and could not be sated. Instead, Xias'Zor accidentally created a reflection of his own heart in the form of a major, infinite realm. In the beginning it was completely empty. No matter existed within this realm. Only the energy created by the god's heart permeated this dimension. Though it wasn't sentient, it constantly tried to fulfill its own emptiness. Random objects and beings were pulled from the other major realms into this void, ranging from worlds to beasts to entire civilizations. Eventually this realm became known as the Void, for it was the manifestation of emptiness itself. Properties Compared to the other major realms, the Void is a very strange place and is not to be taken lightly. While beautiful, it can be an extremely dangerous and hostile environment. The Void, being a major realm, is infinite and does not end. Like the normal realm, it's populated by an uncountable amount of galaxies. The primary difference that seperates the Void from other dimensions, however, is that it's not governed by the laws of physics. It's instead governed by ideas and concepts, making the place extremely inconsistent. In one area, gravity may seem normal, but right next to that area, there may be very little or no gravity at all. Void Energy An energy called void energy permeates the Void. While unexplained, it can be safely presumed that the realm itself creates the energy due to it being a reflection of Xias'Zor's heart. Void energy is everywhere within the Void, existing within even in matter. This energy is completely natural and non-magical in nature. Void energy is able to be used by living beings (for reasons explained in "The Void Corruption Effect" section.) None of The Three A's neither counter nor are negated by void energy because it acts like an element would. This energy is also able to be used to strengthen the Three A's. Void energy can also create portals in and out of the Void. Void energy also slowly corrupts its user with extended use. This corruption is random, ranging from lost memories and alterations to their personality to physical changes. A man may look normal during the first few days of void energy usage. In a few years, however, he would be a completely different man. His body would be mutated, personality changed and memories lost. The Void Corruption Effect Upon entry into the Void, all living beings experience something known as The Void Corruption Effect, or VCE for short. Because the Void is a reflection of Xias'Zor's heart, it's constantly trying to fulfill its own emptiness. When life enters the Void, something random can be taken away, ranging from a crucial aspect of their personality to a vital organ to a single hair on their head. Even a person's soul can be taken away, though that is the rarest consequence. The VCE is completely random and depends on a living being's luck. Note: The only things unable to be affected by the VCE are divine beings and the divine counterparts of the Three A's (like a divine mana curse.) The VCE also creates an emptiness within the hearts of living beings. This emptiness forms a new desire known as a Voiden Thirst. The desire is always strong, and gets stronger depending on the being's willpower. Even the most selfless people, like Sudosa would experience an extreme lust for whatever their Voiden Thirst is. It's different and random for everyone. Some may want to reunite with a random person, while others would want the death of a loved one. A Voiden Thirst could even be the simple craving of a food like cake. Void Leakage The Void, being a reflection of Xias'Zor's own void in his heart, is infinite and can never be fully filled. Because of this, it's always losing matter and energy. Random things from the Void are constantly reappearing back in the major realms. Void energy is also constantly seeping out of the Void. Objects that defy the laws of physics are unaffected by Void leakage. Famous cases such as the Penrose Steps, which can be created in the Void, cannot be brought into the other major realms due to its conflicts with the natural laws. Population The Void, though originally a realm of emptiness, is filled with galaxies which are in turn filled with an extreme diversity of life. An extremely wide variety of beasts from various planets have been pulled from the normal realm and into the Void where they've evolved to survive the random and harsh conditions. Nearly all life in the Void are what are considered to be Voidborn. Voidborn The term "Voidborn" refers to anything that's made its origin in the Void. An Organic Voidborn is a living being that was born in the Void, while an Inorganic Voidborn refers to any construct made in the Void by a living being. Upon birth, Organic Voidborn go through a much stronger version of the Void Corruption Effect, known as the Voidborn Corruption Effect, or VBCE. The VBCE, while much more potent, is still random. A Voidborn man can be born with an entirely altered body or just different colored hair. The VBCE creates a stronger version of a Voiden Thirst, known as a Prime Desire. A Prime Desire is a lifelong desire that a voidborn can never permanently satisfied. While it can be temporarily sated, it will never go away. Like a Voiden Thirst, a Prime Desire can range from gluttony to friendship to the deaths of others. If a Prime Desire is not fed in a certain amount of time, the voidborn will experience extreme withdrawal symptoms and may even die. All Organic Voidborn are hollow on the inside of their bodies and lack vital organs. Instead, they survive off of void energy for sustenance. Voidborn passively absorb in the void energy in the atmosphere. They can also use this energy without being corrupted. Furthermore, Voidborn are not affected by VCE as they've already gone through VBCE at birth. Organic Voidborns each have one ability that directly corresponds to their Prime Desire. This special ability, known as a Void Skill, can be a spell or skill. A Void Skill uses primarily void energy instead of mana, aura or anima. An example of a Void Skill would be a glutton opening up his stomach and sucking in his surroundings like a vacuum. Inorganic Voidborns can range from weapons to clothing to buildings. When a living being builds something that's supposed to have a purpose, it is automatically converted into an Inorganic Voidborn. Void energy flows through the finished product, giving it Voiden Enchantments based off of the maker's Voiden Thirst/Prime Desire. For example, if a Voidborn with the Prime Desire of the death of everything were to craft a sword, it would be granted a Voiden Enchantment that drastically sharpens the blade. Voiden Enchantments are special enchantments that can provide magical, auric or anima effects. They're only made upon an Inorganic Voidborn's creation. Instead of running on endomana/exomana, it would be fueled by void energy either from its user or the atmosphere. However, with enough skill, a Voiden Enchantment can be removed with void energy or magic. Entering the Void Entering the Void is a difficult task if you're unable to use void energy. You must either find an object that is getting sucked into the Void and grab onto it, or create your own portal with arcana. The former is extremely rare and has only happened a few times in history. Creating a portal to the Void is also a very difficult task, requiring extensive studies as well as a big mana pool. Category:Place Category:Realms